Parker's Christmas
by lovetowrite390
Summary: BEGGING FOR REVIEWS HERE! PLEASE PLEASE! I MUST KNOW HOW I DID! THANKS!


Disclaimer : I own nothing...I admit it...Please don't sue.

Writer : Crazyrussiangal

Summary : Parker gets thrown into a totally different yet similar life after someone breaks into her house.

Rating : PG

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Chapter 1**

**Going Into A Parallel Universe...**

Parker had just gotten home from work and it had been another ordinary day. She soaked in the bath and had a glass of wine. When she was done, she got up and carefully came out into the kitchen. It was then that she heard a noise.

"Who is it?" She shouted. "Jarod? Lyle?" No answer.

A man, wearing only black came out and put a knife to her throat. She was scared, for the first time, no Smith n Wesson, no one to save her, she was going to die. But she heard a familiar voice, and it was Jarod.

He held a gun at the man's head and shouted at him. It was then that Parker blacked out.

"Mom?" It was a teenage girl. "Are you okay?" The girl was short, no more than 5'3, and had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Jarod. "She's awake!" The girl shouted. Three more kids ran down the stairs and onto the couch. Parker's eyes widened and then she frowned. She fell over into the couch and closed her eyes tightly. "Go back up the stairs." The older teenage girl told the other three. They nodded and ran up the stairs. "Can I get you anything? Some Advil, Aleve, Tylenol, Bayer, anything?"

"Any of those will do." Parker replied. "Please explain everything to me. Who am I? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Okay, that hit in the head must have really hurt. I am Carlie, your oldest daughter. You are Andrea Charles, wife of Jarod Charles. You two got married after he escaped from the Centre and your father died and then --"

"Wait...I am married to _Jarod?_" She shouted.

"Yes, that would be correct." Carlie replied.

"Oh wow."

"Do you not remember that part of your life? Getting married to Jarod? All of us kids. There are four of us you know. I am 16, Oksana is 13 and the twins Jesse and Johnny are 11. You are a housewife because the Centre closed after your father and Lyle ruined it. You hate Lyle. Oksana is a bit of a gothic type, very dark. I am your smarty pants who knows too much for her own good but knows when to shut up. The twins are annoying but they usually just play video games or play outside. I would say you got the best kids on the block. Jarod loves you so much, you two make love every night. Yes, all of us kids know that. You have your tubes tied, so you will not get prego again. In every aspect, you have what seems to be the _perfect _life."

"Here is what I remember. I got home from a normal day at the Centre, I took a bath. Some guy broke into my house, he put a knife to my neck, Jarod came in just at that moment. I blacked out and now I am here." Parker explained. "I am so confused."

"Do you want me to call dad and have him come home?" Carlie asked. "Maybe he can help you get your memory back. Or I could show you old photos. Or you could just lie down."

"Please get me something for my head." Parker frowned. The other three kids came and looked at what they thought was their mom. She _looked _the same, but something was off.

"Mom?" It was Oksana. She was tall yes, looked more like Parker, but she still had Jarod's eyes.

"Hi." Parker eyed her. "I don't want to upset you or anything, but I don't remember you."

"Do you remember us?" Jesse asked. The twins had their mother's blue eyes and darkening brown hair.

"I promise I will try to." She told them. She gave Carlie a pleading look to get them upstairs. Parker was exhausted.

"Hey everyone, mom has had a hard day and she needs some rest, so please go upstairs and hang out and I will come and tell you if mom is doing better." Carlie asked them.

"Okay." The twins nodded. They headed upstairs and Oksana followed.

Once they were upstairs Parker talked to Carlie again. "They are so sweet, but I am so sad I have no idea who they are."

"It's okay. I'll help you either remember or fit into this life. Whatever you need. To tell you, I drive, so I can run your errands for you and stuff." Carlie told her. She gave her the asperin and some water and continued talking. "Your room is upstairs and to the right of the bathroom. Dad works as a lawyer with uncle Ethan and Uncle Kyle. It is basically a family business; **Charles Attorneys**." She smiled at Parker. "We are all expected to get law degrees and work there. I find I like taking care of people more though, so maybe I will be a nurse and then a housewife. Who knows? Still have a year and a half to think on it." She smiled and sat in the love seat across from her mom.

"Why are you so helpful? Just the fact that your the oldest?" Parker asked.

"Pretty much." Carlie smiled. "You learn how to just love them. They are my family. This is the life God gave me, so every day I wake up and embrace it. I learn more about each of my siblings, I know that I love and appreciate each one differently, and the thing is that you taught me all these things. How to be wise and all that. I learned it all from you. I might look like dad, but I get a lot of good from you on the inside." They both grinned at eachother and Parker for the first time began to enjoy this life.

"So, tell me about my kids."

"Well, Oksana is dark, and she loves candles. She likes to talk to boys on the internet. You named her after a poet you liked when you were younger. Jesse and Johnny have powers. You have to watch them. Oksana and I are pretenders with an inner sense, the twins have more powers than just that; and they are always discovering new powers. My grades are okay, but not as good as you and dad would like them to be; however, I do impress everyone I meet. I have a boyfriend, Brett, and he is cute. Oksana has one too, Tom, but they keep a low profile. He is trustworthy enough. Brett and I are not having sex because we beleive in abstinance. Mostly it is because daddy scared him about that issue. So, that covers just about everything. Right now it is winter, but in summer we go camping a lot, and you love camping. In the way of pets, Oksana has a snake named Svetlana that is a mean wicked little thing, but it stays in its cage most of the time. She named the snake after her enemy who tried to steal her boyfriend. The boys don't have any pets, thankfully. Every now and then they get a spider in a jar, but those usually die within a day or two. Okay, that _is _everything."

"Wow." Parker looked at Carlie. "Sounds like I got a pretty good group of kids." She remarked. "So, tell me about your father."

She didn't have to tell. Just as Parker asked, Jarod walked in. Right away, he noticed something different about her.

**Chapter 2**

**Jarod...**

"Honey I'm home!" He shouted very Desie Arnez style.

"In here dad. Mom had a hard day." Carlie shouted.

"A hard day?" Jarod came in and gave a sly smile to Parker. She was still the same in body, but she was different in her eyes, they looked the way they looked when Jarod first met her, and he didn't know if that was a turn on or turn off. "Well, I can make that all better." Jarod came over to Parker.

Parker eyed Carlie for a hint or something, but she just grinned. She winked at her mom and Jarod came at her and scooped her up like she was nothing. "To our room!" he shouted.

He set her gently on the bed and kissed her neck. She didn't know this guy, what was going on? The kids watched from the crack of the door and when Jarod heard a giggle, he stopped. "Okay kids, come on in!" He shouted. They laughed and instead of going any further, all the kids sat in bed with them. Jarod smiled hugely at his family and they read _The Night Before Christmas. _

The twins fell asleep, and Oksana left when the story was over. Carlie cleaned the kitchen and came in mid - way. Jarod put the twins to bed and Carlie got time to talk to Parker one more time. "Okay, if you want, you and dad can have sex, it is tradition. However, if you don't want to becasue I know you _probably _think that you are still suppossed to be chasing him, the way to get out of it is to be asleep before he gets here. Two choices. But from what you have told me, it is pretty good. Well, good night mom. Love ya." Carlie left slowly, but Parker stopped her.

"Carlie." The teen turned. "Thank you."

Jarod came in and Parker smiled. "So, how was your day?" She asked him.

"Boring, but my job is not all too bad compared to previous jobs. Atleast I love coming home." He smiled and came over to her. He got into bed beside her.

"Jarod?"

"What?"

"I don't remember anything about my life. It's like I lost everything about the present, I am still living in the time when I chase and you run. If you will help me, like Carlie promised to, then I will do my best to make this work."

"Are you kidding with me or are you serious?" Jarod asked.

"Serious."

"Okay. What is our daughter's name?"

"I remember Carlie, but the other one...Ophelia...No...."

"Oksana." Jarod told her.

"Yea."

"Wow, you really don't remember." Jarod looked at her amazed. "What can I do?"

"Just help me please. And tonight, I know that Carlie told me we always have sex, but can you just hold me, I want to get used to this married feeling. I promise, tomorrow will be a better night for you."

Jarod smiled. "Of course." He gently put his arms around her waist.

"How did we fall in - love?" She asked.

"Well, one day, the Centre just fell, and you stopped chasing me. And I got sad, bored. I figured it would go away, but it never did. My heart was like, half missing. So, we met up in Washington D.C. where I was doing a pretend just for fun, and we started dating. Since your dad and Lyle were out of the picture and you were doing some news anchor jobs, you had time for that sort of a thing. Well, we dated for about a year, and I found out why my heart was half missing. I have been crazy about you ever since that moment, but I know I loved you long before that moment."

"Really?"

"Always Andrea...Parker...My Park."

"Your Park?" Andrea gave him a funny look.

"I love you Andrea." He whispered in her ear. She chuckled. He gave her a look she had never seen before, one of complete adoration.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about when you were pregnant, what it was like, how we were then. It was like now in a way, starting fresh, brand new."

She looked at him. "What was it like then?" She asked.

"Well, I would get home from work each day and I would kiss your belly, and we would feel all the movements together. And you would smile at me adoringly and we would imagine how they would look and act and all that."

Andrea got a look of longing in her eyes and for a brief moment she thought she would cry. Here she was in a life she had never known, with the most amazing guy ever as the father of her children, and she hadn't even experienced having them. She did something strange. "Can you kiss my belly?" She asked Jarod. "Just for kicks?" She grinned, her eyes showing no emotion change from her experience at holding back tears.

"Whatever helps you remember." He kissed her belly gently, the same way he told her he did when she was pregnant, and she smiled. She wanted a memory to come back, but all that she had done was lead Jarod to have sex with her....

**Chapter 3**

**Christmas Morning**

She woke up Christmas morning, and she was in Jarod's arms. He had the day off, and the kids came in and jumped on the bed and woke them up. "Presents!" Shouted the twins.

Parker wrapped a sheet around her and looked up at them wearily. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she would not, much to her dismay. The twins left the room and Jarod slowly got up. "Last night was better than usual. I totally beleive you about not remembering anything." Jarod stretched and got some pants on. "I am going to make coffee. You take as much time as you need." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs.

Carlie entered the room. "So, you and dad are good. I'm glad."

Parker was awake by now. Fully. Carlie handed her mom one of Jarod's shirts and continued talking with her back to her mom. "I want a guy like him when I am older. Sometimes I wonder if Brett is good enough for me, you and dad both always have told me to have high expectations for myself." She turned around to face her mom. "So, what do you say we go and watch the kids open presents?" Carlie asked.

Andrea nodded. "Sounds good. I have never had kids on Christmas."

Carlie smiled at her. "There is a first...or 16th time for everything."

They smiled at eachother and Parker grabbed her robe. She got a coffee from Jarod and watched as the twins opened action figure after action figure and as Oksana opened candles and CDs from everyone. It was a great Christmas.

Jarod took everyone out for a huge breakfast at Denny's, and they all filled Andrea in on things she didn't remember. Oksana began to open up too, which was great. Parker noticed how she and both of her daughters had a lot in common. Both girls loved Andrea so much, and she knew it too.

Then, the family informed her that they would be serving food at a local food bank. Well, Andrea wasn't too keen on the idea, but Jarod told her that it was tradition. She served up meals to the homless, and she watched her kids help out too.

The most amazing thing though was when she saw Jesse and Johnny help an old woman who could not pick up her fork. They fed her gently, and each took turns doing different things. "They are amazing." Andrea said in shock of the boys.

"And they are your sons." Jarod reminded her.

"We must have done something right. And look, Oksana is reading to a blind girl, and Carlie is helping that elderly man get his food. They are so great Jarod."

"We do make great kids Andi." He told her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went off to cook some more.

That night, Ethan and Kyle came over for dinner with their families. Each had married and had kids. All the cousins got along great and the night was a success. Andrea worked hard at fitting in, and she was okay at it.

**Chapter 4**

**The Day After Christmas**

Andrea got used to the system fast. It was simple, take care of the laundry dishes, and make sure that Jarod and the kids were happy. Try not to fight with the teens, they are afterall still kids and still learning. Have them in bed by 9:00 for the 11 year olds and whenever for the teens.

The night before, Carlie had told her mom that she always kissed Jarod on the porch, so the next morning, she did. Long and hard. Jarod was pleased, he was wondering if he had gotten the _new _Andrea back. She was loving this life more and more.

The kids went out to play with their friends, and Oksana and Carlie both went out on dates with their boyfriends. Brett, Carlie's boyfriend came into the house and watied for Carlie to get ready. "Hey Mrs. Charles, why don't we spend some time together instead?"

"How about not." Andrea replied.

She broke Brett's rudeness to Carlie later, and Carlie dumped him even later. Of course she cried, but she and Andrea had fun calling him a jerk behind his back.

That night, right after all the kids were in bed, someone broke into the house. Andrea was faced with the same situation she had been in her time, the actual time. She blacked out.

**Chapter 5**

**Back to Reality....**

"Parker?" She heard a familiar voice. It was Jarod.

"Jarod?" She opened her eyes. She looked at him. "Do we have any kids?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"I love you. I have always loved you." She kissed him, long and sweet and sincere.

"Wow." He said.

"I know, I know it is a lot. And yea, we can take it slow. I will try to get the Centre to back off of your case, but without my father at the Centre, we can probably just close it down. Is it night?"

"Yes, it is Christmas night." Jarod replied.

"Well, stay here, with me, and we can have a great Christmas night."

"What happened to you Parker?"

"I am a new person Jarod, that is what happened. I had this vision, when I blacked out, and I was in this other place and we had kids and a life, and we loved eachother. I want that. But let's just take it slow, starting now. My gift to you this year will be your freedom Jarod, but I want you to be with me, forever. Please, it's time."

"Okay." Jarod and her relaxed, they were up in her room on her bed.

"Hey Jarod?"

"Yea."

"What do you want to name your first child if it is a girl?"

"I always liked Carlie. What about you?"

"I like the name Carlie too." Parker replied.

They sat there cuddling for the night. She knew Jarod would be there when she woke up, and she knew that they would never not spend Christmas together. She loved him and she knew that he loved her.

WELL, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK??? INFORM ME! IT IS MEANT TO BE RUSHED, MEANT TO BE SHORT, BUT I WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID. SO PLEASE, LET ME KNOW.


End file.
